This is a multi-centered, open label Phase I/II to evaluate the usefulness of photopheresis with ultra-low-dose Interterleukin-2 (IL-2) in the treatment of Cutaneous T-Cell Lymphoma (CTCL) and to measure biologic endpoints which may predict response. This approach involves the administration of IL-2 at a dose of 2 million units subcutaneously for 6 consecutive days (days -3,-2,-1,0,+1,+2) and photopheresis will be performed on days 0,+1, +2 of the treatment week followed by a week of rest. This two week treatment cycle will be repeated for six months. The study will enroll and treat 14 patients over a two year period.